the great uzumaki gang!
by kotina
Summary: in high school everyone is in a gang but naruto, naruto is of course wanting to start the most powerful gang in the world the uzumaki gang. may be rated M later on


The great uzumaki gang!

kotina: yo my fans I am starting a new naruhina story. this one is modern times in high school everyone is in a gang but naruto, naruto is of course wanting to start the most powerful gang in the world the uzumaki gang so how about we start shall we

disclaimer and credit giver: I am saying this only once I own nothing but maybe a few ocs and this story is inspired by the naruto story 'leave it behind' so if you get a chance read that one too.

chapter 1: the incident and the first day of school

a small blond haired child is hugging his legs inside the closet after witnessing(though the crack in the door) his parents get brutally murdered by a man with a swirl mask on his head with only one eye hole. The toddler tried not to cry because he knew the man would hear him and he heard someone knock the door down and tackle the man to the ground.

After a hour passes the door opens, and the small child opened his eyes to meet a masked cop with silver hair(not who you think it is).And he sees the man frown behind the mouth mask, and he picks the boy up.

"I am sorry about them naruto really I am" he says with sadness in his voice, and he carry's the little crying naruto to his car to take him to Irukas.

-ten years later-(naruto is 16 now, hinata is 17, sasuke is 16, ino-shika-cho are 16ino, 17shika, and 16cho)

a teen aged tall blond sleeps with half his body off the bed and he is 'rudely from his point of view' awoken by his annoying alarm clock which is on the ground in pieces and his door opens.

His brown haired foster father sighs seeing him

"Naruto its time to wake up" he says going up to his son and shacking him.

Naruto grumbles and turns trying to ignore Iruka causing him to get a tick mark and he grabs the blankets edge and swiftly pulls causing the boy to fall waking him up

"IRUKA-SENSEI WHAAT THE HELL!" he shouts at Iruka with anger.

Iruka smiles "sorry naruto I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't now get dressed for school and get down stairs for breakfast before your late" he says calmly before leaveing

-.-.-.-

naruto runs down stairs after getting dressed in a orange shirt and black shorts and he eats fast knowing hes already late and him and Iruka leave.

As they reach the school and naruto gets out before he can even reach the gates he hears Iruka

"naruto try not to get into any trouble today this is said to not be a safe school have a good day my son!" he shouts driving off causing everyone to laugh at him completely embarrassing him.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING ABOUT HUH!" naruto shout causing everyone to shut up and he starts to walk inside but he bumps into a boy with hair that looks like it should be on a ducks butt

"watch it baka" he says snobbishly

"you watch it teme before I have to kick your ass!" naruto responds by throwing a fist in the air and he sees(what he thinks is a girl) beside him

the 'girl' looks at him "new kid you should know its not really wise to challenge sasuke he is the best fighter in the school" 'she' warns him

"you mean he was because I am the greatest fighter ever!" naruto shouts in his normal over happy state

the duck butt guy known as sasuke smirks " oh really well then I accept that challenge we well fight right after school in the court yard be there baka" he says with a cool emotionless face

"YOUR ON PREPER TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED BY THE GREAT NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he shouts agean

sasuke scoffs and pushs past him to head away from the school

naruto glares at his head "jerk" he mutters and he keeps walking until he sees he is gonna be late and he runs not because he care but because he heard the teacher was a real asshole and he ends up getting to class late and having to stay outside the classroom for the period and he sees a girl with beautiful hear and though she was hiding it a big rack

she huffs out of breath and she sees her enter and she hears her apologize to the surprised teacher and he sees her come out with him

"hi I am naruto uzumaki the greatest martial artist that history well ever know" he introduses him self looking at the blushing girl 'man shes kinda cute'

"i I am h hinata h hyuuga" she says shocking naruto

" wait hyuuga as in the hyuuga dojo?" he asks excited

she nods "hai but I am not very good at martial arts so please don't challenge me"(i well not be writing in the stuttering because it gets annoying)

he smiles "oh that's fine I don't care if your good or not that just means you need to work harder at it and strive for the best "naruto says with a smile that could rival the suns shine

she blush s 'no one has ever talked to me in such a way before' her heart starts to beat even faster as the bell rings and she darts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

the last bell rings and naruto heads to the courtyard whale wrapping his fists up so his hands don't get to bloody and he sees a big crowd and he coughs getting the people to separate for him to get in

"i hope your ready for a ass whopping teme" he says getting into a strange taijutsu stance with his legs spread away from each other and his arms and hands in a more feral position while sasuke just stands there with his hands in his pocket.

Naruto smirks and charges slowly holding back and he attempts to hit him but its dogged "too slow baka" sasuke knees him in the chest sending him flying back and he takes out both his hands and gets in a real taijutsu stance and he charges full speed punching naruto on top of his head and a crack is heard

naruto falls back on his back shocking some but not all and sasuke starts to walk away before he hears something surprising "t teme im no not finished yet" naruto said with a bloody lip

sasuke smirks "so the dobe still has some fight left in hi..." he is cut off by a punch from naruto who had appeared right in front of him 'shit didn't expect that was he holding back' he growls and charges but is dogged and he feels naruto jump on top of him and starting to beat him in the face hard

a couple of minuets off this and sasuke finally spots a opening a kicks him off and he charges punching him agean and agean the face and naruto kicks his side lightly which didn't feel like anything and sasuke kicks him hard to the ground knocking the boy out and he starts walking off and he finally feels the kicks with his eyes going wide 'what the hell but that kick had no power!' sasuke thought falling but being caught by haku

hinata and seen the whole thing and was impressed of naruto's skills and speed but she frowns and runs up to his unconscious body and gives him some meds waking him up quickly with a hell of a headach 

"did someone get the plate of the semi that hit me?" he asks still groggy and he sees hinata and he smiles "hey hina" looking at her but he gets dragged away by a teacher

"your in so much trouble young man" she says growling a little

"a anko-san please go easy on him hes still hurt" hinata says following the two to the princables office

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU ONE THING TO DO TODAY AND THAT WAS NOT TO GET INTO ANY TROUBLE AND WHAT DO YOU DO YOU GET IN A FIGHT! YOU KNOW I WAS GONNA TAKE YOU OUT TO RAMEN TODAY BUT NOPE NOT ANYMORE GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!" Iruka yells beyond pissed off that naruto got community service

naruto pouts but follows

kotina: well I hope you enjoyed it(note this is unedited since I am at the moment too lazy to do any editing) please r&r


End file.
